Sensei Tomo
by Kicklover413
Summary: <html><head></head>Kim returns from Japan with her Sensei Tomo... What will Jack do when he sees Kim for the first time in weeks? (How I imagined this possible scene in an episode will go. Kick one-shot)</html>


Hey ya'll I am really sorry that I havent updated The Karate Tournament Gone Wrong, I just lost interet in writing it for a while... but I will try to finish it for you :)

Instead of writing another part of the story I thought of a one-shot that I imagined happening earlier today. In case you didn't know (which I'm pretty sure 99.9% of you reading this already know) Olivia has returned on the show in Season 4 as Kim. The episode was one of my top favorites and Jack's reaction was just so cute! Anyways there are some ideas getting thrown around that in an episode Kim brings her sensei back and he has a big opportunity for Rudy. I have seen it in the description for Kickin' It on itunes so I'm excited to see if it really is an episdode or not. Anyways onto the story...

*Jack's POV*

I cannot wait! Kim is coming back to Seaford! I havent seen her for a few weeks since the last time she was here but I still missed her. The way we almost left things before she went to the airport made me kinda upset that I didn't kiss her and just gave her a hug goodbye. Sure I told her how I felt about this long distance relationship but I'm glad "the force" helped her stay with me another day. Oh speaking of the force I can't believe I kissed Kim in front of EVERYONE. I kissed her in front of Rudy, Joan, Jerry, and even Milton. I was just so caught up in the moment that I really didn't care who saw becasue I missed her so much and wanted to do nothing more than kiss her lips. I know she felt the same way too because we just smiled throughout the kiss and it was a rather long kiss...

Kims cab pulls up as I run into the dojo to tell Rudy they're here. Rudy gets prepared and I just watch him do the most ridiculous things. Kim walks in and says, "Rudy this is my sensei Tomo, Sensei Tomo this is Rudy and Jack." I heard Kim "label" me as Jack and not her super stunning boyfriend for a little over a year. I then decide to walk up to her and just plant my lips on hers for a short kiss. She kissed back obviously but then looks shocked with what I had just done. She excuses us from Rudy and Tomo and we go over to the corner behind some old junk that Rudy hasnt put away.

*Kim's POV*

Jack just kissed me! Out of no where! I was just introducing him to my sensei and he just planted his lips right on mine! I actually really loved the kiss but did he really have to do it in front of our sensei's? I guess I can't be too shocked about it since I kissed him back... I excuse me and Jack from Tomo and Rudy pull Jack over to the corner behind some old stuff and say:

"Jack! You probably shouldn't have done that... but I'm really glad you did."

I then lean in and start kissing him again. This kiss lasted rather long since all I wanted to do was kiss him all day everyday to make up for lost time. I knew Jack felt the same way and that's why this kiss lasted longer than our first and second kiss combined.

*Meanwhile with Tomo and Rudy* (Rudy's POV)

Well I guess that just happened..

"Yeah, I understand though. All Kim talks about after training is how great Jack is and how she misses him. Long distance realtionships are hard to work out but they make it seem like its nothing." -Tomo

They have been inseperable since the day they met. It took much longer for them to get together than we anticipated but now that they are together it was well worth the wait.

As Rudy and Tomo were speaking they knew that Jack and Kim were no longer talking anymore since they could sort of hear their "kissy noises" so they decided to continue their conversation in Rudy's office to give them privacy.

*Back to Jack and Kim* (Kim's POV)

I heard Rudy's office door close, so that means that they probably knew that Jack and I were not talking anymore. I seperate from Jack and tell him what Rudy and Tomo did and he just chuckled and replied, "Well they don't know what I've been missing" with a wink. And with that I kissed Jack one last time and we then took hands and walked up to Rudy's office to go talk to our senei's without any interruptions this time.

and that's the end of this one-shot! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I wanted this story to be really sweet and romantic some-what, so hopefully you guys thought it was. I know we haven't seen any new Kickin' It episodes for about the past 2 months which stinks but in a way I like it because that means the show isn't ending sooner. Thinking of these little moments is what helps me deal with "kick withdrawals " so maybe I'll share some more of them with you hahaha! If you want me to continue this story and turn it into a two-shot then just let me know in the comments. Anyways keep reading and loving kick ;)

Kicklover413


End file.
